Besoin d'un coup de main ?
by Kirby-Roxas
Summary: Une ex X-men qui travaille pour elle-même est devenu une mercenaire. A côté de ce boulot, elle joue toujours les héros quand il le faut. Mais un jour, elle part éliminer sa cible et elle tombe nez à nez sur le mercenaire le plus abruti au monde : Deadpool ! Cependant, elle va se rendre compte que celui-ci va lui apporter une aide précieuse...


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde ! Après The Walking Dead, je me mets à écrire une fanfiction sur Deadpool. Ce qui m'a poussé à l'écrire c'est grâce à une fanfiction que j'ai lu : Une amie à moi de TishaX.**

 **Elle m'a vraiment donné envie d'écrire cette fanfiction, enfin j'avais l'idée de l'écrire mais elle m'a encouragé à l'écrire et ça y est maintenant j'ai commencé. Bon j'espère que ça va vous plaire, dans cette fanfiction je mentionne peut-être les comics de Deadpool (oui je les ai lu mais pas tous). Par contre désolée pour ceux qui lisent les comics des X-men, j'ai vu seulement les films donc je fais des références sur les films. Je sais un peu certaine chose sur les comics des X-men mais je connais pas grand-chose, donc j'espère que vous allez pas m'en vouloir et que vous allez aimer quand même =)**

 **P.S: Les personnages des X-men et Deadpool ne sont pas les miens, seul Madison et Ethan sont mes OC. Et sinon les mots Dovakiin et Dova ne sont pas inventés par moi, je les ai repris à partir du jeux vidéos de Bethesda : Skyrim.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le souvenir de l'enfant de dragon**

Un cri se fit entendre, c'était un cri féminin. Sûrement une femme qui se faisait agresser par des hommes. Madison qui était pensive à ce moment-là, sortit de ses songes, elle partit de chez elle pour se diriger vers le cri. La jeune femme brune aperçut bel et bien une femme se faire agresser par des hommes. L'un d'eux était en train de fouiller dans son sac tandis qu'un autre la tenait par le bras bien fermement. Ses mains baladeuses étaient à présent sur la cuisse de la femme, après il lui caressa ses cheveux et son visage.

« Cris-moi fort, sinon je te promets que je te ferai taire en te faisant bouffer ma queue ! »

La victime se mit à pleurer, elle les suppliait de la laisser tranquille. Madison décida d'intervenir, elle ne voulait pas que cette histoire se finisse mal. Elle décocha une flèche de son arc, l'homme qui fouillait le sac tomba par terre. Du sang sortit de son crâne, la victime laissa sortir un cri d'horreur et l'autre homme commença à paniquer. Il tint sa victime, il lui pointa son flingue sur sa tempe en attendant que le tueur sorte de sa cachette. Madison qui était sur un toit descendit discrètement et apparut derrière l'homme. Maintenant l'arme à feu de la jeune femme brune était collée derrière le crâne de l'agresseur. Elle lui ordonna qu'il la relâche, celui-ci s'exécuta, puis elle appuya sur la gâchette. La balle atteignit le cerveau, enfin le dernier agresseur fut éliminé. La femme remercia Madison, cependant celle-ci lui répondit :

« De rien, mais la prochaine fois je ne serai pas là pour vous aider. Je vous conseille d'éviter ces rues durant la nuit »

Elle fût étonnée de la réponse de Madison et décida de partir.

Après ce sauvetage, Madison rentra chez elle. Elle regarda ses mails, elle remarqua qu'elle avait reçu un message anonyme. Cependant quand elle cliqua sur ce mail, elle aperçut que c'était un message des X-men enfin plus exactement celui du Professeur Xavier. Il était écrit :

« Bonjour Madison,

J'espérais que tu reviennes parmi nous. Je sais bien que tu as décidé de quitter les X-men mais peut-être as-tu changé d'avis. Sache que tu es la bienvenue à l'école, après tout tu es un membre important au sein des X-mens. Réponds-moi si tu as changé d'avis »

Madison supprima ce mail, il était hors de question qu'elle retourne là-bas ! Xavier avait-il oublié pourquoi elle les avait quittés ? Avait-il oublié que tout était de sa faute ? Après tout, les X-men étaient les spécialistes pour tout détruire autour d'eux. Même si leur but était de sauver des gens comme les Avengers, il fallait qu'ils détruisent plus que ce qu'ils sauvaient de gens. Comme les Avengers !

D'un coup, elle repensa à son intégration chez les X-men.

 _Quelques années en arrière…_

 _Le professeur Xavier regarda Madison, il était dans son fauteuil roulant, il avait des cheveux mi- long et bruns. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Madison, il commença par dire :_

 _« Alors Madison, raconte-moi qui tu es »_

 _Madison hésita avant de répondre, elle se méfiait des humains. Cependant elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Peut-être parce que c'était un mutant ? Et même si les mutants sont des humains, ils sont différents de leur espèce._

 _« Je sais pas si vous voudriez me prendre, dit-elle seulement_

 _\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il_

 _\- Parce que je ne suis pas une mutante. A vrai dire je suis mi humaine, mi dragon »_

 _Le Professeur fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Voyant que Xavier était perdu, la jeune femme commença son récit. Elle expliqua que les dragons existaient il y a bien longtemps. Certains pensaient qu'ils seraient nés peu après que la Terre soit apparue. Les premiers dragons seraient nés à partir du magma de la planète. Cependant on ignore si cette légende dit vrai. Ce qui est sûr c'est que les dragons existent depuis longtemps, et ils auraient contribués à l'évolution de la planète. Même ils ont aidés les Hommes à construire la plupart de leurs monuments comme les pyramides ou encore les temples gréco-romain. Les Hommes les considéraient comme des Dieux, tout comme les premiers mutants. Ils les vénéraient tellement qu'ils leur donnèrent une fois par an une offrande. C'était une femme vierge qui était l'un des enfants du pharaon. Un jour, ils emmenèrent une jeune femme dans une grotte où vivait l'un des dragons._

 _Le dragon sortit de son antre et aperçut la jeune femme apeurée. Celui-ci avait de la peine pour celle-ci et décida de la laisser en vie. Il exigea que la jeune femme vive avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Celle-ci accepta, elle préféra rester en vie. Mais plus les mois passèrent et plus l'humaine et le dragon devinrent proches. Jusqu'à qu'ils tombent amoureux, leur union donna naissance à une nouvelle espèce les Dovakiins (en langue draconique), ils sont surnommés par les Hommes « les enfants de dragons ». Madison est née durant l'empire romain, elle avait connu tellement d'époque et elle avait vu de ses propres yeux la domination de l'espèce humaine. C'était à partir de l'époque où les religions monothéistes devinrent importantes que les Hommes décidèrent de se débarrasser de l'influence des Dovas, dragons. Une guerre éclata entre ces deux espèces, les enfants de dragons ne savaient pas quel camps choisir, étant donné qu'ils étaient mi humain et mi dragon. La moitié d'entre eux se battirent aux côtés des dragons et l'autre partie était avec les humains._

 _Cette guerre se finit par la défaite des humains mais ils demandèrent aux dragons de les laisser tranquille. Les Dovas acceptèrent, ils partirent vivre loin des Hommes. Certains se réfugièrent dans les montagnes, d'autres aux fonds des océans c'est-à-dire dans les dorsales et enfin d'autres se réfugièrent dans les volcans. Les enfants de dragons décidèrent de vivre parmi les Hommes mais leur choix fut très vite remit en cause. Car les humains les chassaient de leur territoire, ils étaient injuste avec eux tout ça parce qu'ils n'étaient qu'à moitié humain. Certain décidèrent de vivre en tant qu'humain et d'autre partirent vivre avec les dragons. Durant cette période, Madison avait décidé de vivre avec les Dovas. C'est lorsque les humains oubliaient que les Dovas et les Dovahkiins existaient que Madison décida de vivre avec les Hommes._

 _Le Professeur était stupéfiait d'apprendre que ces créatures légendaires existaient ainsi que cette espèce que personne ne connaissait._

 _« Je voudrais savoir. Comment on peut savoir que tu es un enfant de dragon ? Demanda Xavier_

 _\- Les enfants de dragons ont la capacité de prendre une forme humaine ou alors de prendre une forme de dragon_

 _\- Je suis curieux de voir ça_

 _\- Il vaut mieux qu'on soit dehors, sinon je risque de détruire votre magnifique bureau ainsi qu'une partie de l'école_

 _\- D'accord, on y va »_

 _Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin, il y avait des jeunes mutants qui les regardaient. Madison n'aimait pas qu'on la fixait, mais le Professeur insista pour qu'elle se transforme en dragon. Elle exécuta sa demande, sa peau blanche devint des écailles bleues foncées. Ses bras et ses jambes devinrent de puissantes pattes de dragons, des ailes sortirent de son dos et son visage humain se changea en dragon. Elle devint grande, certain des mutants s'étaient déplacés pour ne pas se faire écraser. Le Professeur Xavier était impressionné de voir ce dragon devant lui. Il décida de la prendre comme élève dans son école, il savait qu'elle accomplirait de grande chose._

Elle sortit de ses pensées, elle se rappelait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose d'important. Elle descendit au sous-sol, il y avait une porte secrète qui était en métal. Pour rentrer, il fallait un code d'accès ainsi qu'une identification digitale. Quand elle rentra, elle se dirigea vers une couveuse, dedans il y avait trois grands œufs qui faisaient la taille d'un bébé. Elle vérifia la température, puis elle observa les œufs. Elle espéra que ses petits allaient bientôt naître. Elle savait que les Dovakiins restaient dans leur œuf pendant un an et demi. Normalement, ses enfants allaient bientôt naître, et il y avait seulement Logan qui était au courant de leur existence. Elle avait confiance en celui-ci car c'était un ami cher à ses yeux. D'ailleurs c'était le seul dont elle avait gardé contact.

Elle soupira longtemps, elle était triste que ses petits n'aillent jamais connaître leur père. Malheureusement, Ethan était mort il y a deux ans. Il était mort durant une mission avec Madison. Elle repensa à son amant, c'était un mutant qu'elle avait rencontré à l'école. Ils étaient devenus des amis proches mais très vite ils se sont aimés. Ethan avait la capacité de contrôler le magma, il en faisait sortir de ses mains. Et s'il y avait pas loin un volcan en éruption, il contrôla la lave pour ne pas qu'elle se dirige vers les villes. Madison aimait la chaleur qu'il dégageait, il avait jamais froid. Et comme celle-ci était en partie un dragon, elle s'était très vite attachée à lui.

Après elle chercha sur son bureau, son contrat de mercenaire. Elle lit le contenu du papier, il fallait qu'elle élimine toute la mafia Russe qui était à la périphérie de San Francisco. Elle espérait ne pas croiser le chemin du déjanté mercenaire. Elle avait déjà rencontré une fois mais c'était il y a deux et demi de cela. Elle était avec Wolverine, ils essayaient de retrouver Jean Grey, la dernière fois qu'elle a été vu c'était à Alkali Lake. Durant leur voyage, ils avaient croisé le mercenaire rouge, Logan le connaissait déjà et Deadpool était heureux de le revoir. Madison pensait que cet homme était fou et que c'était un abruti de première. Logan lui avait expliqué ce qu'il lui était arrivé et elle eut de la peine pour lui, chose que Wolverine ne comprenait pas. Comment on pouvait avoir de la peine pour Deadpool ? Il se rappelait même plus de son passé tellement on lui avait bourré le crâne avec des mensonges.

En tout cas, elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci vienne lui voler son contrat. En fait, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Après avoir préparé ses armes, elle partit vers le repaire de la mafia Russe.

Le mercenaire rouge scruta vers le repaire, il vit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'hommes à l'intérieur.

[Oh ouais, trop facile !]

« Ouais tu l'as dit ! Ça va trancher baby ! »

A peine entré, Deadpool élimina deux ou trois hommes. Ils essayèrent de le toucher mais en vain, celui-ci était plus rapide qu'eux et il les élimina un par un. Soit il les tua avec ses flingues, soit il les tua avec ses katanas. Bientôt il ne resta plus que le mercenaire dans la salle ainsi qu'un bain de sang.

« Quoi ?! Déjà ! Il y a plus personne pour venir danser avec moi ! Vous êtes tous crevés ! »

Personne ne répondit étant donné que tous les hommes étaient morts. Deadpool continua d'avancer dans le repaire, cette fois-ci les hommes étaient préparés à le recevoir. A peine il ouvrit la porte qu'il se prit plusieurs balles, il tomba par terre. Les mafieux pensèrent qu'ils s'étaient enfin débarrasser de celui-ci.

« Eh ben non ! Je suis pas mort ! Maintenant c'est à mon tour de jouer ! »

Il élimina tous les hommes, encore une fois c'était une victoire assuré pour Deadpool.

" GAME OVER ! »

[Maintenant qu'on s'est débarrassé de tous les sbires, il faut qu'on s'occupe du boss]

« Ouais et c'est ma partie préférée »

Il ouvrit une grande porte, le parrain de la mafia avait une arme pointé vers lui mais ce n'était pas celle de Deadpool. C'était celle de Madison ! Celle-ci se retourna rapidement vers le nouveau venu en scrutant de temps à autre le parrain.

« Oh non, pas toi ! C'est mon contrat, bordel !

\- Désole chérie, mais je me suis occupé de tous ses sbires. Donc c'est à moi de le tuer

\- Pff… je suis arrivée avant toi, pauvre con

\- Peut-être qu'on peut avoir un arrangement. Que dis-tu que je te le laisse et en échange tu passes une nuit avec moi ?

\- Va crever !

\- Bon je prends ça pour oui

\- Putain, t'es vraiment un abruti Deadpool ! Logan avait raison sur ton compte

\- Oh tu connais mon pote Wolvy ?

\- C'est pas ton pote, il peut pas te blairer »

Bizarrement, Deadpool se rappelait plus d'elle. Pourtant le jour de leur premier rencontre, il lui avait fait du rentre dedans comme il le faisait à son habitude. Il devait sûrement avoir la mémoire courte.

En tout cas, Madison élimina le parrain mais elle refusa l'offre de Deadpool avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit. Franchement comme s'il elle allait coucher avec ce dégénéré ! Celui-ci était assez déçu qu'elle refuse.

[T'inquiètes pas, elles craquent toutes pour notre joli petit cul !]

« T'es vraiment sûr ? Tu sais, je vaux le coup ! »

Elle le regarda longuement et dit :

« Non ! Désolé »

Elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola loin d'ici.

« Waw ! Elle m'excite encore plus cette meuf ! »


End file.
